I Am Yours
by taylordswift
Summary: As Clarke is explaining the plan to attack the Mountain Men, Lexa is overwhelmed with lust and can no longer hold back. Clexa smut with a bit of fluff at the end.


There were about twenty of them: warriors, guards, the Commander, and Clarke. They stood around the table, eyeing maps and planning escape routes in case things got too hectic in Mount Weather. Clarke did most of the talking as the rest listened attentively, following her words and nodding every few seconds in agreement. Lexa, standing next to her, paid little to no attention to what the other spoke. They had discussed the plans beforehand privately, so there was nothing Clarke could say that she did not already know. This gave her the opportunity, then, to simply gaze at the blonde, tracing her profile with her eyes, memorizing the small scars on her white skin, and then resting her eyes on her lips. Lexa breathed in deeply, looked away from Clarke and onto the map that laid before them, in order to compose herself.

Still, Clarke spoke, and her words reached the Commander's ears, calling the brunette back. Lexa gave in. She looked back at Clarke once more, tilting her head slightly in admiration – in _adoration_. She seemed so beautiful then, so powerful – with the attention of twenty warriors, with the strength in her voice to lead a war. Lexa, unintentionally, began to dig her teeth into her lower lip, and let out a very small almost-moan, filled with want and desperation. Clarke immediately turned to her, a curious look on her face.

Turning red, the Commander lowered her head shamefully, and cleared her throat so as to disguise what had just slipped from her lips. Clarke fought off a smile as she realized what had just happened. Thankfully, no one else in the room suspected a thing, for only Clarke had heard Lexa's small whimper.

"If we become cornered here," Clarke went on. "Our only way out is by crossing the river. As we know, that is where the creature lives. We cannot risk more lives, so Lexa and I..." She pronounced the name so carefully, so slowly that it made the Commander forget how to breathe for a moment. "…have decided that our warriors should climb up the trees and wait as volunteers cross the river, leading the Mountain Men into the water."

"Who would volunteer to do that?" a man spoke out, annoyed at the suggestion. Lexa snapped an angry look at him.

"This plan is only in case of an emergency; if our original plan does not fail, this will not be an issue at all. However, it is important to be prepared for anything. And as to who will volunteer…" She looked over at Lexa with a small smirk. "I wouldn't mind getting a little wet." Lexa nearly fell backwards, but she held on to the table for balance.

"And what if we –" the same man begin to speak, but Lexa interrupted, holding up her hand to silence him, though her eyes remained intensely glued to Clarke.

"Leave us," she spoke to the entire room.

"But, Heda," Indra began, confused.

"Indra, it is not a question." Lexa barked back. "Clarke and I have some final things to discuss before we may continue." Indra nodded, and obediently led everyone out of the tent. Hesitantly, Lexa took her eyes away from Clarke, who stood there incredibly amused, and watched as people shuffled out.

As soon as the last person exited, Lexa practically lunged towards Clarke, smashing her lips onto hers, and backing the blonde up against the table. The commander desperately tugged at Clarke's jacket, urging her to pull it off, as her mouth parted Clarke's lips to receive the blonde's short, quick whimpers. Clarke took off her jacket and tangled her fingers into Lexa's braided her, pulling her closer.

The touch of lips felt warm; the touch of tongues felt burning hot. They moaned into each other, aggressively.

"Take off your shirt," Lexa commanded in between kisses, to which Clarke readily obeyed. Their mouths departed and it felt wrong to be so far away from each other, even if it was just for a moment, as Clark pulled her shirt over her head. "You're beautiful, Clarke of the Sky," Lexa whispered, before finding her way back to the other woman's lips. Carefully running her hands on Clarke's white, soft skin, she moved her mouth onto the blonde's neck, where she left a trail of kisses and teeth marks.

"_Fuck_, Lexa," Clarke breathed, pulling the Commander even closer. She left one hand in Lexa's hair, digging her nails in her scalp, but tugged on Lexa's clothes with the other. "Take this off." Lexa growled into her neck in defiance. "Come on," Clarke panted. "It's not fair."

Lexa came back to Clarke's lips, brushing her hands on the blonde's covered breasts, before undoing her bra. "You're _mine_, Sky Princess," Lexa growled, pushing her back onto the table so that the upper half of her body lay on it. Clark wrapped her legs around Lexa and pulled her closer. Leaning on to her, the Commander guided her tongue along Clarke's skin, from her navel, to her chest, in between her breasts, as her hands tugged at Clarke's nipples.

"Lexa," Clarke gasped as the Commander finally placed her mouth on Clarke's breasts, breathing into her hard nipples, sucking tenderly and then not so tenderly. "Oh, Lexa," Clarke moaned, desperately, to which Lexa whimpered in response onto the blonde's skin. Clarke's hands began to unbuckle her own belt. Noticing this, Lexa grabbed her hands and placed them, forcefully over Clarke's head. "Lexa, please," she begged.

"Please what, Sky Princess?" Lexa teased.

"Please touch me…" Clarke whimpered, panting, aching and throbbing for more. Lexa smiled at this and took Clarke's pants and underwear off. Then, with her mouth still on Clarke's left breast and one hand on the right breast, she let her free hand roam to Clarke's hot, wet sex.

"Why are you so wet, Clarke?" Lexa asked, pretending not to know, sliding her finger slightly over Clarke's clit.

"_Fuck_," Clarke breathed heavily. "Because I want you, Lexa." She groaned and arched her back, as Lexa ran tight circles around her throbbing clit. "I _want_ you," Clarke repeated, her eyes rolling back as she closed her eyes, letting out moans of pleasure.

Placing her hands back on Clarke's chest to play with her nipples, Lexa's mouth traveled downwards, breathing in Clarke's scent, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. As Lexa stopped down to her knees, Clarke spread her legs wider, and Lexa ran her tongue along her thighs. "What do you want from me, Sky Princess?"

"I want…" Clarke panted, out of breath. "I want you inside me, Lexa."

"_Commander_," Lexa corrected. "Say it again." She breathed on Clarke's center, making the blonde twitch in anticipation.

"I want you inside me, Commander," Clarke whimpered. "Please." Lexa's tongue slid into Clarke's entrance as she brought one hand down to pull on her clit. Clarke moaned, pushing her hips closer onto Lexa's mouth. She, then, licked her way up to Clarke's clit, flicking it with her tongue, as she slid her finger into Clarke's entrance – not pushing it in, but letting it rest, teasingly outside. "Commander," Clarke moaned.

"Yes, Clarke?"

"F-fuck me," she whimpered desperately. Lexa smiled, pushing in her finger into Clarke as she sucked on her clit to relieve the pain. "Harder," Clarke begged, to which Lexa obeyed, making her movements in and out faster and harsher, her mouth still sucking on her clit, running her tongue on its head. "Lex…_ahh,_" Clarke moaned, arching her back and involuntarily thrusting her hips onto Lexa's hand. The commander, slid in another finger. And then another, witnessing how Clarke shook with pleasure on the edge of orgasm.

"Should I stop, princess?" Lexa asked, teasingly.

"No, no… Please, Lexa. Don't…" she let out a grunt. "Don't stop. I'm so…" Another grunt. "…close." And she was. A few more seemingly endless, hot, intense, and pleasurable torturous moments and Clarke filled the room with a loud, gasping moan. Her hips twitching in aching pleasure that slowly turned to relief. Lexa slid out her fingers gently and rested her head on Clarke's thigh, also panting.

Lifting her soaked fingers into her mouth, Lexa spoke softly. "Your taste is sweet, Sky Princess." Clarke lay, panting still, exhausted. "Would you like to try it?" Lexa suggested, lifting herself up to her feet. Clarke sat forwards meeting Lexa's soft gaze. With a hand on her face, she led Clarke's mouth to hers. They kissed gently, sweetly, and tiredly – sharing more than just Clarke's taste.

As Clarke got dressed, Lexa stole small kisses when she could. It was nice for Clarke to witness this playful side of Lexa, and once she was completely dressed, she leaned in for a proper kiss.

"Lexa," Clarke whispered into the other girl's mouth.

"Yes, Clarke?" Her response was so soft, and the way she held the blonde's name in her mouth so gentle – as it afraid it would break.

"You said I was yours." Lexa's cheeks flushed.

"I apologize if that offended you, Clarke." Lexa looked ashamed.

"No," Clark reached out and caressed the brunette's face. "I wanted to say that you're right." Her voice was soft and caring, tenderly pronouncing her next two syllables, "I am." Lexa's heart caught in her throat. "All yours, Lexa."

"Sky Princess…" Lexa felt at a loss for words. "You cannot be mine…" Clarke felt her heart heavy in her chest, and though she tried not to show it, her eyes began to water slightly. But Lexa continued, "…for _I_ am _yours_." Clarke breathed in, in relief, in happiness, in love.


End file.
